1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an obstacle detection device and more particularly relates to an obstacle detection device based on image processing technology.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the growing number of motor vehicles, the probability of road accidents increases year by year. In addition to the improvement in vehicle power, driving safety is another issue that needs to be focused on in the field of vehicle technology. There is research showing that, if the driver receives a warning before collision, the probability of accident can be significantly reduced. Therefore, a good and accurate obstacle detection and warning system plays a very important role in the current vehicle safety system.
Generally speaking, radar or ultrasound systems have been widely applied in today's vehicle safety system. However, sometimes radar or ultrasound systems may not be able to identify the environment, which lowers the identification rate. Moreover, the electromagnetic power of the radar or ultrasonic systems may also influence the human body. On the other hand, due to the progress in image processing and camera sensing technology, it is becoming more and more common to utilize images for obstacle detection. Many image-type safety warning systems remind the driver to keep a safe distance during driving by identifying the obstacles in the image. However, different image processing and analysis methods achieve different system performances, such as different identification accuracy or different computing time, etc. Thus, how to provide a highly-accurate obstacle detection system based on image processing is a concern of persons skilled in the art.